Epigenetic features dictate regulation of gene expression. Assigning genomic localization to either regulatory factors or epigenetic marks is commonly achieved through either high throughput sequencing or through microarray analysis. We intend to use DNA microarrays to localize regulatory factors and common epigenetic marks in the human, mouse, and Drosophila genomes.